


Nettare principesco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [29]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble romantiche tra Tsuna e Hayato, a tema cibo.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Premure

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 14. Miele e formaggio.

Cap.1 Premure

Gokudera verso una goccia di miele su uno dei quadrati di formaggio nel piatto e lo prese tra le dita.

“Prego, Decimo. Godetevi pure questo momento” sussurrò con voce calda, seducente.

Tsunayoshi chinò il capo, le labbra gli tremavano.

“Gokudera-kun…” esalò.

“Non vi piace?” domandò Hayato con premura.

Tsuna negò con il capo e diede un morso, sporcandosi la bocca di miele e fece un sorriso impacciato.

“Buonissimo, solo che tutto questo è molto imbarazzante” ammise.

Hayato lo guardò finire di mangiare il pezzo di formaggio.

“Rilassatevi, Decimo. Siamo solo noi” lo rassicurò con dolcezza, guardandolo negli occhi.

Tsuna annuì.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Profumo di biscotti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 18. Biscotti fatti in casa.

Cap.2 Profumo di biscotti

Un odore dolciastro invadeva la cucina, partiva dal fornetto e s’infilava tra i mobili, scivolava lungo l’ambiente, filtrava dalle fessure delle finestre chiuse e accarezzava le narici di Hayato.

“State cucinando, Decimo?” domandò Gokudera. Osservò Sawada, in piedi davanti ai fornelli, un grembiule azzurro con raffigurate delle nuvolette candide e delle larghe ciabatte ai piedi.

Tsunayoshi annuì, facendo ondeggiare i folti capelli castani dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

“Sì, dei biscotti. In realtà sto aspettando il momento giusto per toglierli dal forno prima che si brucino” spiegò. I suoi occhi erano fissi sul fornetto.

Hayato sorrise.

< Vorrei che tutta la mia vita fosse fatta di momenti così > pensò.

[110].


	3. Cap.3 Bombe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 22. Panna e fragole.

“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.

Prompt: 22. Panna e fragole.

Cap.3 Bombe

Tsunayoshi si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e guardò Hayato negli occhi, corrugando la fronte.

“Sei proprio sicuro di aver buttato tutte le bombe? Non voglio più rischiare di vederti morire” disse, indicandolo col cucchiaino.

“Non vi mentirei mai, voglio vivere per voi. Un altro po’ di panna?” gli domandò Gokudera, sollevando la tazza di panna montata fatta in casa.

Tsuna giocherellò con uno dei pezzi di fragola sul fondo del bicchiere.

“Non vorrei ingrassare, ma è così buona” gemette. Sospirò pesantemente.

“Non dite sciocchezze e non fate complimenti. Le ho preparate apposta per voi” disse Hayato.

“Se insisti” cedette Sawada.

[101].


	4. Cap.4 Imbarazzo al ristorante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 23. Imboccare qualcuno.

Cap.4 Imbarazzo al ristorante

“Decimo, se volete v’imbocco io!” gridò Hayato. Balzò e scivolò fino ai piedi di Tsunayoshi. Quest’ultimo strillò e sollevò i piedi, mettendosi ritto sulla sedia.

“ _Eheh_. Vuoi essere imboccato, Tsuna?” domandò Takeshi, sporgendosi alle loro spalle. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e rideva.

“N-no… cioè… Sì… O meglio… _Iiih_ , imbarazzante!” strillò Sawada.

“ _Ohy_ , non è giusto. Perché devi imboccarlo tu, testa a polpo? Io ci riuscirei meglio, all’estremo!” gridò Ryohei.

“Se non la smettete di fare tutto questo fracasso, portando scompiglio in questo ristorante, vi morderò a morte” li minacciò Kyoya.

“Questo dev’essere l’inferno” gemette Sawada, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

[101].


	5. Cap.5 Sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 26. Colazione a letto.

Cap.5 Sorpresa

Tsunayoshi fece uno sbadiglio simile ad un miagolio e si strofinò l’occhio sinistro, guardandosi intorno.

“Lambo, I-pin?” chiamò, notando il letto vuoto. Si guardò intorno, osservando la sua camera, illuminata da uno spiraglio di luce che filtrava dalla finestra.

Reborn stava dormendo in un’amaca appesa al soffitto, una gocciolina all’altezza del naso.

La porta si aprì, e ne entrò Hayato, seguito dai due bambini.

“Sorpresa!” trillò Lambo, correndo fino al letto, teneva una caraffa con dentro dell’aranciata.

“Colazione a letto. Lambo, attento” disse I-pin, teneva tra le mani dei tovaglioli.

Gokudera aveva in mano un vassoio con pane e marmellata.

[100].


	6. Cap.6 Principe azzurro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 42. Leccarsi le dita.

Cap.6 Principe azzurro

Tsunayoshi si portò le dita alla bocca, sporche della crema dei bignè, e le leccò avidamente, inumidendole di saliva.

“Sono tutti buonissimi” disse, guardando con gli occhi luminosi la guantiera di dolci appoggiata sul tavolinetto davanti a lui.

“Mi sono allenato parecchio, per voi, Decimo, ultimamente” mormorò Gokudera, massaggiandosi il collo.

Tsuna alzò lo sguardo su di lui, dicendo: “Sei stato davvero bravissimo, tutto squisito”.

< Non finisce mai di sorprendermi, riesce sempre a migliorare e lo fa soltanto per un imbranato come me.

Quello che mi ha offerto oggi sembra uno speciale nettare preparato da un principe galante > pensò.

[101].


	7. Cap.7 Bacio al sapor di cappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 56. Baffi di cappuccino.

Cap.7 Bacio al sapor di cappuccino

Reborn sbadigliò rumorosamente e si portò una tazza di caffè alle labbra, era seduto su un divanetto di seta rossa. Guardò Tsuna e Hayato che si stagliavano davanti alla finestra, proiettando l’ombra sul pavimento.

Si calò il cappello sul capo, lasciando che fosse in ombra.

“A-aspetta… Gokudera-kun, ti sono venuti i baffi col cappuccino” disse Sawada. Con un fazzolettino pulì il viso di Hayato che arrossì.

Il ragazzo teneva con una mano una tazza in cui rimaneva un po’ del cappuccino e, con il gomito, era appoggiato al davanzale della finestra lateralmente.

“Vi ringrazio, Decimo” mormorò.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra.

[109].


	8. Cap.8 Attenzioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 64. Indigestione.

Cap.8 Attenzioni

Gokudera posò le mani sulle spalle di Tsunayoshi e lo fece accomodare sulla poltrona, negando il capo, una ciocca argentea gli finì davanti al viso.

“Questa sera non andiamo da nessuna parte, la prego. Deve riprendersi, Decimo” disse.

Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle e sbuffò.

“Ho solo un indigestione, Gokudera-kun” si lamentò. Avvertì una fitta allo stomaco, che gorgogliò, e gemette, stringendoselo.

Hayato gli sistemò una coperta sulle gambe e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Se voi state male, non è mai qualcosa che va sottovalutato” disse.

Tsuna lo guardò in viso, dicendo: “Sei sempre così premuroso”.

[100].


	9. Cap.9 Rivali in amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 68. Tavola apparecchiata per due… ma siamo in tre!

Cap.9 Rivali in amore

Gokudera guardò il tavolo e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, guardò le candele, i due piatti, la coppia di bicchieri e le posate argentate.

“La tavola è apparecchiata per due” disse, voltandosi verso Yamamoto.

Quest’ultimo annuì, rispondendo: “Certo”.

“La tavola apparecchiata per due… ma siamo in tre!” sbraitò Gokudera, serrando i pugni.

Takeshi ridacchiò, grattandosi la testa.

“Ho intenzione di andarmene. Così tu e Tsuna potrete avere una cenetta romantica solo per voi” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Hayato sospirò pesantemente e lo afferrò per un braccio.

“Non ti lascerò defilare così facilmente. Piace ad entrambi, ma nessuno si arrenderà. Sarà Decimo a decidere” ordinò.

[105].


	10. Cap.10 Film tragici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 58. Patatine davanti alla tv.

Cap.10 Film tragici

Sawada sbadigliò, osservando lo schermo della televisione.

< Questo film è così interessante, ma a quest’ora mi viene sempre sonno > pensò. Piegò di lato la testa, posandola sulla spalla di Gokudera. Allungò la mano e la infilò nel sacchetto di Hayato, prese una manciata di patatine e se la mise in bocca.

Hayato fissava incantato l’uomo nello schermo prendere le mani della sua compagna. Entrambi avevano gli occhi orientali, lei aveva dei lunghi capelli blu che finivano con delle punte azzurre.

“Decimo, vedrete che non si lasceranno alla fine” sussurrò Gokudera.

Sentì Tsuna sbadigliare nuovamente e gli sorrise, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

[104].


End file.
